A Terrifying Exposal
by Sirius K
Summary: Shinobu’s family discovers that he and Miyagi are in a relationship. From there, everything falls apart, and Miyagi fears that he might not be able to fix it. Miyagi/Shinobu, Hints of Hiroki/Nowaki Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The happy-go-lucky fluff of "Junjou Christmas" hasn't been holding up lately, so I figued entertaining a darker plot-bunny would be a good idea. This was actually amazingly fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy!

Pairings: MiyagiXShinobu (Terrorist)

Content: Solid PG-13. Expect a slightly mature scene ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

Literature Professor Yoh Miyagi sat at his office desk with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, looking contemplative. A large pile of untouched books and work was stacked up around him, but he had no desire to touch any of it. He was far too distracted.

As it was, he was feeling slightly ignored by the person he was dating. Shinobu Takatsuki, the 18-year-old college student and son of Miyagi's boss (Miyagi still cringed when he thought about the predicament he was in and how badly it could all go wrong) had been taking his role as a student very seriously lately as his midterm exams were coming up. But while it was about time the kid buckled down and did his work, it left Miyagi in a sour mood.

He hadn't seen Shinobu in days.

Miyagi sighed and ground his cigarette into an ash tray. He needed some stress release.

As luck would have it, it came walking in the door that very minute: "Professor, have you finished with those papers—"

"Kamijou!"

Miyagi glomped his assistant professor, Hiroki Kamijou, the second he was in the door, causing the easily aggravated man to shout in annoyance.

"Not this again! Get off!"

"I've been so sad lately that I can't even do my work. Make me feel better."

"You've been slacking off again. We need to have those papers done by tomorrow!"

"You can do it, can't you, Kamijou?"

"Like hell!"

Hiroki got the leverage to push him away, sending them both stumbling back into several piles of books, knocking them to the ground. Hiroki groaned.

"Now look what you did, Professor!"

"Me? If you weren't protesting so much, this wouldn't have happened."

"This happens every fricking time!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so shy every time."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?"

The two looked up. The Dean of the Literature Department stood at the door, looking very confused. Miyagi grabbed his class notes and took it as the perfect moment to get out of there, leaving Hiroki to clean up the mess.

"A moment, Miyagi-kun."

Miyagi looked to the Dean.

"The other day, I was speaking with my son, and—"

"Ouch! Damnit!"

The two men looked to Hiroki who nursed his head, having bumped it trying to retrieve a book from under the desk.

"Sir?" Miyagi looked back to the Dean who shook his head.

"No, never mind. I believe you have a class right about now. It wouldn't do to keep your students waiting."

Miyagi bowed and turned into the hall. The Dean, meanwhile, stayed in the doorway of the office until Miyagi was out of sight. After a few long, contemplative moments he spoke up once again.

"Kamijou, you work very closely with Miyagi, so you must know what kind of a person is he, in your opinion?"

Hiroki swept a large, reordered stack of books into his arms and stormed past the Dean, out of the office. "He's a manipulative, perverted old man with no consideration of other people whatsoever!"

Later that day, as he sat alone in his office, the Dean picked up the phone and made a call.

* * *

Miyagi waited at his door, checking out the peephole every few minutes when he thought he heard someone outside. He felt childish, but he couldn't help himself. He was needy. It had been days and he'd still barely gotten the chance to see Shinobu because of the boy's school work. He'd managed to walk him home a few late nights in a row, but not much else.

But that was going to change today. Shinobu's midterms would have just ended, and he was going to make sure the boy was well rewarded for his weeks of hard work.

Miyagi thought he heard footsteps for the seventeenth time in two hours and checked the peephole again. Sure enough, he saw the golden haired target heading for his own apartment. Miyagi quickly ran outside and grabbed Shinobu's arm, causing the younger man to jump.

"What the—"

Miyagi quickly dragged him back to his own apartment and pulled him into his bedroom, barely taking the time to shut the front door.

"Miyagi? What are you—ow! H-hey!"

Shinobu half fell, half was pushed into the bed, and Miyagi crawled on top of him, pulling off Shinobu's shirt. Shinobu was still frazzled from suddenly being jumped, and Miyagi intended to let the younger man feel that rush for as long as he could. The way the setting sun glowed in those confused, almost frightened eyes was just too cute to not want to prolong.

"It's been way too long," Miyagi crooned, trailing kisses down Shinobu's neck, savoring the taste of his skin. "Didn't you miss me?" He gently ran his hands over his bare chest down to his stomach.

Shinobu gasped. "Miyagi—"

Miyagi smirked. That consent certainly didn't take very long. Miyagi's heart began to beat faster and he watched Shinobu, while his hands moved just a little bit lower.

"Miya—ah!"

Shinobu found the zeal to straddle himself over Miyagi's lap, tangle his fingers in Miyagi's hair and pull him up for a long, passionate kiss. Miyagi let one hand travel up again to caress the sensitive flesh on his chest, eliciting a moan from Shinobu that resonated between their mouths.

"I love you," Shinobu gasped when they broke apart.

"Yeah, I know," Miyagi said, moving his hands with purpose. Shinobu gasped and he buried his head into Miyagi's chest, gripping his upper arms so hard that the marks would remain for days after. Miyagi continued, one hand moving with gentle, loving strokes, the other searching for that one spot that would surely make his lover scream.

"Nngh… Ah—Ahh!"

Shinobu trembled with need, his notes of gasps and moans like music to Miyagi's ears. Just as Shinobu was reaching his climax, Miyagi leaned in and whispered softly into the ear of the young man who was everything to him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon a few days later which found Miyagi lying over his couch with a book open on his chest. He'd seen some moving vans pull up several hours ago and hoped to avoid having to make any contact with new neighbors too soon, lest there were some crazies moving in.

Unfortunately his relaxing day off was sliced into by the sound of his doorbell. He ignored it the first time, but by the fifth set of ringing, he figured he should see who it was. If it _was_ a psychopath, he hoped it was at least the cute golden haired one from next door.

To his surprise, he found the Dean of his department and said cute psychopath's father on his doorstep instead. He invited him inside and they exchanged their greeting formalities. The whole time, Miyagi couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong.

"Can I offer you some tea?"

"That's not necessary; I don't intend to stay long."

That was odd.

"I am here to talk to you about your relationship with my son."

For a moment Miyagi froze before quickly calming himself. Of course the Dean wouldn't know about _that_. He was obviously here about something like Shinobu's education.

"I became suspicious some time ago and hired a private investigator who just presented me with this."

He held out a stack of photographs to Miyagi who felt his heart sink. No. Oh, no.

"He makes a living off of uncovering scandal, and even he said this was one of the most disturbing set of pictures he's ever had to give to a client."

Flipping through the photographs, Miyagi could not believe it. One of him and Shinobu holding hands, one of a stolen kiss, one of a more intense kiss. He recognized one from just the other day where he was pulling Shinobu into his apartment, followed by a set taken from outside his bedroom window. One of a kiss, one of Shinobu protesting, one of pulling Shinobu's clothes off, one of him and Shinobu…

Miyagi couldn't bear to look anymore. He couldn't stand to think that those private, precious moments had been violated; were being turned against him. And they looked bad. Really bad. Like he was forcing Shinobu to…

Miyagi felt like he was going to be sick.

"Your personal tastes are none of my business, but this… This is my son. This is your former brother in law, not to mention he's a child! A minor!" [1]

Miyagi decided that this was not the right time to bring up that Shinobu was at least of consenting age.

"If it was any other person I would have immediately called the police. As it is, I know that you have been a good person in the past, even in the divorce of my daughter, so I have determined that you have merely recently gone insane. As such—"

The Dean was cut off by the shout of a familiar voice from the apartment next door. The two men ran to the front door and burst outside. Men in working clothes moved furniture and moving boxes out of Shinobu's apartment, despite the very loud verbal protest of the young man. He was the shout they had heard a moment ago.

"I demand that you stop immediately. That's my stuff! Who authorized you to take it?"

"I can't say, sir. As I said, the orders were simply to pack and empty the apartment, and to pay no attention to any protest by the tenant."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Hey…" Miyagi started.

Shinobu turned around, and immediately bolted towards him.

"Miyagi, they—"

He was cut off when a strong arm intercepted him halfway. Shinobu stared up with shock.

"D-dad…"

"You can take him away too," the Dean called to a pair of workers. "I'll add it to the payment."

"What? Dad, you can't!"

Two (very large) men took either of Shinobu's arms and pulled him towards the stairs. Even kicking and dragging his feet as much as he could, Shinobu couldn't stop himself from being dragged away.

"Stop! Let go of me!"

The Dean followed after, pausing only long enough to say. "We will finish our conversation later, Professor Miyagi."

"I said let me go! Miyagi! Make them stop."

The distress in Shinobu's eyes as he continued to fight a losing battle against the movers pierced Miyagi's heart as he watched. He wanted nothing more than to charge in and pummel the men who dared touch his Shinobu.

"Miyagi! Miyagi, help me! Please!"

But he couldn't do it. It would only make the situation worse. He was an adult. He had to think with his head.

"MIYAGI!"

So he turned away and forced himself into his apartment. That night, alone in his room, Miyagi would let out all of his frustrations in one great, desperate cry, and punch a hole in the wall.

* * *

In the morning Miyagi felt no better about the mess of the previous day. Nonetheless, he forced himself out of bed and wet through the motions of the morning. He still had no plan to approach the situation, and felt foolish for having thought of one long ago. He knew her should have anticipated it. He didn't even want to think about the trouble that could be waiting for him at work, when surely the Dean would call him out for a continuation of the previous day. But as his exceptional luck would have it, he didn't have to wait, for when he opened his front door, the Dean was standing there, once again, with a face that meant business.

"Professor Miyagi." He held out a flat, unmarked yellow envelope.

Miyagi took the package. "This is?"

"Your resignation letter."

Ice fell into the pit of Miyagi's stomach. He stared at the innocent looking envelope.

"I want this signed and on my desk no latter than this afternoon. You will arrange for Kamijo to take over all your classes and then remove yourself from Mitsuhashi University. Any ongoing research with your name on it is no longer sanctioned by the University, effective immediately. And also…"

When he didn't continue, Miyagi looked up, just in time to see the fist before it collided with his jaw.

"Stay the fuck away from my son."

With that, he turned on his heel ands walked down the staircase, out of sight. Miyagi, left alone, nursed his jaw with one hand and fisted the envelope in the other. He turned back into this apartment and kicked the door shut. Everything. He was loosing everything.

つづく

* * *

[1] Although the legal age of consent is 18 in Japan, you're still not considered an "adult" until you turn 20. Oh, the scandal!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First of all, thank you all for all the lovely and encouraging reviews. I'm so happy many people seems to like this. I hope this installment will encourage you to stick it out to the end. Only one chapter left to go after this, after all!

I had a bit of trouble with a few scenes in this one, while others were written before most of chapter one, so I hope it all fits together non-too-akwardly. I have a whole bunch else I'd like to say, but I don't want to give anything away, so I'll just leave you all .to read Let me know what you think.

Pairings: MiyagiXShinobu (Terrorist) NowakiXHiroki (Egoist)

Content: Moderate PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"What, are you worried you won't be able to handle all the work?" Miyagi forced himself to laugh as he packed away the last of his things from his desk. "Don't worry, they're promoting you, so I'm sure you'll get your own little assistant professor to order around. You'd better do me proud."

He started to pull the tape over the top of the box when Hiroki's hand came down over his wrist. Miyagi looked up to see the worried look in Hiroki's eyes that really would have preferred to not to have to deal with.

"Did something happen?"

Miyagi returned to taping the box shut.

"I guess you could say that."

"What?"

"Just something."

"Miyagi."

Miyagi paused. 'Miyagi.' Not 'Professor.' And he had a feeling the choice of address had nothing to do with the fact that he had been stripped of his work title. Miyagi sighed.

"A while ago you told me not get my hands into anything too risky. I guess I didn't follow your advice as carefully as I should have."

Hiroki frowned. He remembered something along those lines, but not the context.

"But, I guess it's no big deal. You don't need some pervy old man cramping your style either, right, Kamijou?"

Hiroki froze, suddenly remembering the constant annoying drama between Miyagi and a high school kid…

"The Dean's son."

"I guess so. Still can't believe he found out, but I guess it was a disaster waiting to happen."

Hiroki felt the dark edges of panic start to creep into his chest as he remembered something he said a few weeks ago.

"It isn't serious, is it?"

"Kinda, I guess."

Miyagi took the box out into the hall, leaving Hiroki staring at the wall thinking he had inadvertently done something he really shouldn't have, and that feeling nagged him all the way home.

"Welcome home, Hiro-san."

"Yeah."

Hiroki headed strait for the bathroom, but a strong pair of arms around his upper body intercepted him halfway there. Nowaki nuzzled him from behind and Hiroki twitched, wishing he didn't feel so rotten.

"You seem troubled, Hiro-san."

"Oh it's nothing," Hiroki said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "I just found out I may have ruined a few lives today."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Hiroki stared at the floor. Nowaki's hold on him didn't change.

"If you're really concerned," the younger man continued, "I'm sure there's some way you can help fix it."

Hiroki shrugged and stared to wriggle out of Nowaki's hold, but the other man easily slipped his grip, spin Hiroki around, and held him close, gently tilting his chin up to look at him.

"But first, allow me to help fix you."

* * *

That same evening, in a much less loving atmosphere, Miyagi sat down on the couch and flipped open his cell phone, automatically hitting the first speed dial. It went strait to the answering machine. He snapped the phone shut, and pulled out a cigarette. He figured as much of result, but it still disappointed him that Shinobu hadn't picked up. But then, he wouldn't have been surprised if his father had gone so far as to confiscate the boy's cell phone.

He sighed and smoke puffed out, gently weaving through the air. It would be best to just let the issue ferment for a while. He didn't want to make matters worse by looking clingy.

Grinding the half gone cigarette into an ashtray, Miyagi gazed around the quiet space of his apartment. It wasn't as if he was used to Shinobu being there every second of the day. Days could go by without even seeing him and it was perfectly normal. And yet somehow his apartment felt remarkably empty. He felt a ripple in his stomach, like a heartbeat but less encouraging.

"Damnit!" He growled to nobody in particular and he launched himself to his feet. "Screw this, I'm drinking my troubles away!"

Miyagi staked to the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door, hunting for the six-pack he was pretty sure he still had. Sure enough, it sat on the bottom shelf inviting him to indulge just a little. He snatched it up and behind it was a Tupperware container that he didn't remember.

Miyagi picked up the little container and opened the top. He wasn't surprised to find a massive amount of chopped, cooked cabbage within, but raised an eyebrow to the yellow… something along side it. Miyagi suspected was supposed to be a rolled egg omelet.

Miyagi leaned back against the counter and stared at the food with a sigh. Shinobu must have worked especially hard considering there was something other than cabbage involved. Miyagi felt that pang in his stomach again. Was that hunger, or loneliness? Miyagi didn't know, but regardless he decided there was no harm in eating the meal.

A short while later, Miyagi heaved into the toilet bowl.

"That is disgusting, Former-Professor."

"Just shut up and console me!" Miyagi wiped his mouth on his sleeve and flushed the toilet. Hiroki handed him a glass of water.

"Didn't the food smell weird or taste funny to you?"

"Yeah," Miyagi groaned as he stood up, headed for his couch. He flopped down and shoved his face into a pillow, trying to ignore the discontent in his stomach. "But so does everything he makes."

"Then why did you eat it?"

"Because he made it," came the muffled pillow reply.

Hiroki sighed. "Great."

Miyagi turned his head to look at Hiroki. "By the way, why did you break into my apartment again?"

"First of all, your door was already open. Second, there's a stack of exams that seem to be missing and I was wondering it you had packed them up by mistake."

"The boxes are over there."

Miyagi pointed to a corner and Hiroki started to rummage through them when his cell phone rang. Miyagi looked up and saw Hiroki blush slightly at the caller ID before flipping it open.

"What?" He grumbled into the phone. "I'm at work." There was a pause. "Well I didn't say I was at the office." Miyagi noted that in the next pause, Hiroki's face turned a cute shade of red. "Forget it! Don't even bother. I'll see you tonight."

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and proceeded to look through the boxes with more anger than necessary, mumbling to himself. "Geez, I just saw him three hours ago. What's his problem?"

Miyagi considered something. "What was the longest you two were ever apart, lover boy?"

Hiroki froze for half a second and then continued to rummage.

Miyagi frowned. "Long, I'm guessing? So what, a month or two?"

"Try a year or two." Hiroki stood up and kicked the boxes. "They're not here. I'm just going to give the little brats 'F's!"

"And…?" Miyagi implored, still wanting an answer.

"…It sucked."

Miyagi groaned and returned to his pillow. "Do me a favor Kamijou. On your way out, hand me my razor so I can slit my wrists."

Hiroki scoffed and headed for the door. "No way, I'm not going to be anyone's enabler."

With a bump and click of the door, Miyagi was left with nothing but that protruding loneliness again.

* * *

As the days passed, Miyagi couldn't help but become more anxious to talk to Shinobu, despite his previous resolve to let the issue sit for a while. After two days, Shinobu's number redirected to a message that said it was no longer in service. He tried e-mailing him, but they bounced back as mailer demons. With no way left to contact him, Miyagi instead had to wait for Shinobu to initiate contact.

But he never did. Miyagi checked every chance he could, at first becoming excited every time he noticed new mail in his email or mail box, but none of them were from Shinobu. On top of everything else it was just another reason to really hate spam mail.

A week passed. Miyagi arranged for a few job interviews. He called in a few favors at Tokyo University to try and get some information on where he was, but only found out that Shinobu wasn't enrolled anymore.

Another week. He kept checking his mail and phone, but continued to only receive spam and bills.

A month. A new tenant, about the same age as the object of his affections, moved into the apartment next to his. Shinobu's old apartment. Miyagi noticed that he seemed to spend more nights out than in. Much more impressive than his own social life. He rarely left the house anymore.

Two full months had passed since he had last seen him, and Miyagi felt like he was going crazy. It was a Saturday evening and he sat at home, accompanied only by a pack of cigarettes, as was becoming usual. He'd managed to get a job at a high school (ironic considering the off-the-record circumstances around his "resignation") but didn't even have enough work to keep him busy. He'd made himself dinner but wasn't hungry, so he put it in the refrigerator for lunch, just like he'd been doing for weeks. He cleaned up, took a shower, pulled on his pajamas and lay down in bed, pulling out a cigarette.

He glanced at the clock. It was barely past 8PM.

Miyagi sighed and popped the unlit cigarette back into the box and tossed it onto the nightstand. Why bother?

It was killing him. It was one thing to go so long without seeing him, but he didn't even know where he was. Was he near Tokyo? In Honshu? Was he even in the country? Was he okay? Was he waiting for Miyagi to contact him? Did he miss Miyagi as much as Miyagi missed him?

Miyagi groaned and rolled to his side, staring into the darkness. This was bad. Every day was getting harder to get through, and he hated it. How could he have gotten so dependant on him? On just his presence.

Miyagi pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to ease the throbbing in his head. He missed him. He needed him. He didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

Looking up at the house, Miyagi felt his decision to come here was a sign he had finally hit rock bottom. What other possible reason was there that he would voluntarily put himself in a position of certain torture? It annoyed him to no end.

He let out a big sigh, walked up yard, and knocked on the door. The twitchy, sour tasting eternity that followed probably lasted about twelve seconds. The door opened and Miyagi was greeted by the sight of his ex-wife. The look in her eyes when she realized it was him was enough to make him feel sick.

"He isn't here." She said coldly. Miyagi inwardly cringed.

"I didn't think he would be."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want…" _I just want to see his face._ "Risako, I—"

"Don't call me that so casually," she snapped. "Not after what you've done to my family. To me!"

Miyagi sighed. What was he doing here? But he already knew the answer. He had nothing, nobody, and nowhere else to go to.

"I understand if you hate me, if you couldn't care less what happened to me from here on out. But if you could just draw on that part of you that used to care for me and let me see him—"

"No."

Miyagi clenched his jaw. He stared at the ground, sure that tears were starting to come to his eyes, and bowed as deeply as he could. "Please. I'm begging you."

"I won't."

Miyagi snapped his head up.

"Please!"

"Why should I? Huh? Why should I let you so much as see him ever again?"

"Because I love him!"

Risako slapped him so hard, Miyagi stumbled back and his ears rang.

"How dare you?" She looked absolutely murderous. "How dare you say that to my face like that?"

"It's the truth."

"You could barely spare me a second glance when we were married, and now you have the nerve to claim you love my little brother!?"

"I _do_ love him."

"Shut up!"

She was seconds away from hitting him again. Miyagi braced himself, but instead she held her fists rigidly at her sides.

"You think I hate you; that I don't give a damn about you, and that's just what you deserve. But it's worse. Because no matter what I want, I have always cared about you. Even now, try as I might, I can't do a damn thing to change that."

"Risako…"

"But I care about him first, far more than I do you and it is my job to protect him. So I'm not about to give him up to you so you and drag him back into your perverted little games."

"That's not how it is."

"You've been taking advantage of my baby brother!" She screamed. Miyagi winced. Risako buried her face into her hand and started to sob.

"No, I haven't," Miyagi said. "Please, you have to listen—"

Risako shook her head and shut the door before Miyagi could stop her.

"No, Risako!"

Miyagi slammed his hand against the door and a sharp sting shot to the tips of his fingers, his palm, up his arm and into his chest. But it was of no consequence to the hallow pulse in his heart. He was going to loose him. Forever. Miyagi pounded on the door with desperation. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let the most important thing in his life, slip through his fingers. Not again.

"Please, you have to tell me where he is! I need to know! Risako! RISAKO, PLEASE! Where is Shinobu!?"

つづく


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Final Chapter. I expect you'll all want to just jump right into it, so I'll save my comments for the end. I hope you enjoy!

Pairings: MiyagiXShinobu (Terrorist)

Content: Light PG-13

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

Former-Professor Yoh Miyagi was a mess.

To the untrained eye, he looked perfectly normal. Maybe a little bored with the occasional annoyed twitch, but otherwise well kept and put together. Hiroki, on the other hand, knew better. With one look he could tell Miyagi was falling apart.

"It's none of my business, but you look like crap."

"Yeah well, I feel like crap." Miyagi took a long drag from his cigarette, offering nothing further.

Hiroki swirled the ice in his drink. What was he supposed to do? He knew the Former-Professor had been in a relationship with that boy, but he never thought it would be so serious that he'd end up like this. He'd never pried into it, even made a point of putting himself into a position of perfect ignorance to anything about it. So why did he feel so damn responsible right now?

"So do something about it." Yeah, that was helpful.

"I'm out of things to do about it. If he wants me, it's up to him to contact me now."

"That's awfully passive of you." And awfully hypocritical of Hiroki to say.

"Well I don't have any other freaking options!" He angrily ground the half used cigarette into an ashtray. "I don't know where he is. Nobody can tell me what happened to him. It's like he's dropped off the face of the earth." Miyagi squeezed his hands together and pressed his temple to them. "I didn't even get to tell him good-bye."

Hiroki remembered a horrible feeling from years ago that he had hoped he would never have to experience again. Somehow, he'd done something terrible, and now he had to fix it. So once he and Miyagi parted ways, he headed back to the university to arrange a social call.

* * *

"So how has your assistant been treating you, Professor Kamijou? "

Hiroki sat across from the Dean of the Literature Department who took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, Takahashi-kun's got a long way to go before he's ready for serious responsibility, but I'll give him credit for effort."

The Dean laughed. "Well, try not to be too hard on him. He came with a very impressive reference from the Literary community."

Hiroki had to stifle a rude noise. A reference from _that guy_ should have been null and void as far as he was concerned.

"He's young," Hiroki said casually, but choose his next words carefully. "He can handle a little tough love. You probably understand. Isn't you're son about the same age?"

"Yes he is, and you're right. Today's youth can be so misguided. I recently transferred Shinobu out of Tokyo University. He wasn't happy about it, but he was getting into trouble here."

Hiroki saw an opening and he took it.

"Was that wise? It's not my place to say, but surely Tokyo University is one of the best opportunities for a proper education."

"Yes, that was a hard decision on my part, but his transcript was impressive enough to get him anywhere. Truly any place of our choosing. So he's still receiving one of the finest educations possible."

Hiroki set down his glass. Bingo.

"Oh, where's that?"

* * *

Miyagi sat alone in his apartment, staring out the window, the clock ticking away the seconds he was without Shinobu. The door opened and Hiroki strode inside without waiting to be invited.

"Former-Professor," he said, "Do you love this Takatsuki kid?"

"Yeah," he said flatly. "So what?"

"He's in Sendai, enrolled at Tohoku University."[1]

Miyagi froze. He stared at Hiroki who leered back down at him. The younger man's gaze held the normal annoyance it always did, but this time with a message for the Former-Professor. _If that's the case, then what the hell are you still doing here?_ Miyagi grabbed his coat and ran for the exit.

"Kamijou, thank you!" he called, disappearing from Hiroki's sight.

Hiroki grunted. "Don't thank me," he mumbled to the empty room.

* * *

Rather than being the erratic ball of emotions he expected to be, Miyagi felt an unbelievable calm on his impromptu trip to Hokkaido. He opted for train, not trusting himself to drive, and the many hours of the journey felt unbelievably fast. He didn't worry about how crazy it was to drop everything and take a cross country trip, or worry about how childish his impulse might have seemed to others. He had entered a state of unthinking stillness, not truly processing anything. It might have been his mental defenses going up, preparing for possible disappointment at his last efforts to find the person he loved.

He didn't feel or think about a single thing until he set foot on the University grounds, walking without any real direction. So what happened next was something Shinobu surely would have called "destiny," because Miyagi was barely searching for five minutes before he saw the familiar small frame and golden hair of said person, sitting on bench staring at the ground, looking positively miserable as masses of people passed him by.

"Shinobu…" he said barely above a whisper.

The boy lifted his head. At first, there was a vacant, bored look across his face, barely touched with curiosity of hearing his name. But Miyagi could see the instant when he realized; saw his eyes go wide and teary, his mouth fall open, his posture tense. He was on his feet in a second.

Miyagi didn't know how it happened. One second they were standing statues yards apart, and the next they were in each other's arms, holding on with everything they had. Miyagi hadn't until this moment realized just how much he had truly been deprived of the familiar feeling. With each returning sensation, it was like something in his heart was clicking back into place. The scent of Shinobu's hair, the way his body shaped against his, the sound of his voice…

"Miyagi."

It was the first thing he said to him, and it was the sweetest sound Miyagi had heard in ages. He tightened his hold on the boy and could feel him starting to shake against him. Not quite crying yet, but Miyagi didn't think one of Shinobu's breakdowns was best played out in public.

"Where have you been staying?" Miyagi asked softly, stroking Shinobu's hair to keep him calm. That and because he couldn't help himself. "Can we go there to be alone?"

Shinobu nodded, but it was at least another ten minutes before they broke apart so they could walk. Miyagi took Shinobu's hand. Shinobu squeezed it so hard it was painful, but Miyagi didn't for a second want him to let go.

They walked quickly to a dormitory where Shinobu led him up several flights of stairs. Reluctantly, Shinobu let go just long enough to unlock the door to his room. Miyagi was barely in the door when it was slammed closed and he was pushed against it, Shinobu's arms around his neck and mouth against his. It was sloppy, desperate, and lacked any sense of restraint of finesse, but then the kiss Miyagi gave in return was no better. He pushed back, needy, one hand running up Shinobu's back, the other working the top buttons of his shirt.

And then, an instant later, Shinobu pushed him away with the angry-annoyed look in his eyes and shouted, "Where the hell have you been!?"

Miyagi twitched. Okay, so there were going to deal with this part first then?

"Excuse me? I think that's my line. You're the one who disappeared off the face of the planet."

"And it was your responsibility to find me! Why the hell did it take you over two months to get here?"

Miyagi took a long calming breath and reached for a cigarette. He could see where this was going and wanted to get through it pain free, if possible. He breathed out the smoke.

"Alright, what happened to you after your dad took you away?"

"Well that's easy. My family lost their minds, took away my phone and money, and dumped me here. I've been living of a prepaid meal plan, my access to everything was restricted, someone checks up on me every few days, and I've been freaking waiting for you to come get me, which you never did!"

Miyagi winced.

"I tried walking a few times, but people kept intercepting me halfway there. My dad's gone completely insane!"

"You tried to walk from _here_? You know you're in Sendai, right?"

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

Miyagi sighed. Irrational as always. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"I did! I e-mailed you every day, but you never answered. I sent you a whole bunch of letters too!"

"I didn't get any of that. And believe me I looked every—" Miyagi cut himself off there before he said something too embarrassing.

"Have you opened any of your mail recently?"

"Not except for my bills. It was nothing but spam anyway—ow!" Shinobu' bag connected hard on the side of Miyagi's face. "The hell? What is it with your family and trying to pound in my face? You all seem to favor the left side, too…"

"Those were from me, you dumbass!"

Shinobu's heaving breaths filled the room as Miyagi took a few long moments to stare at him.

"Huh?"

"I was using aliases and phony subject lines to keep them from being intercepted or having my e-mail privileges taken from me on top of everything else."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"They do it all the time in the movies!"

Miyagi groaned and scratched his head with frustration. "Damnit, kids these days are getting their advice from all the wrong places."

"I'm not a kid!"

In that instant, something washed through Miyagi's system that suddenly cleared his head of all the troubles and heartache from the past months. The final piece clicked back into place. It was a familiar feeling, like he had just returned hope from being gone for far too long. Yes, Shinobu's flushed face and intense eyes. Insisting that he was all grown up. Just a few of those things that he had missed about him finally cutting through the loneliness. Miyagi reached out to him, needing it desperately.

It was only a second later that Shinobu was flat on his back staring wide eyes at Miyagi who pinned him down.

"Miyagi?"

Miyagi leaned down and put his mouth beside the boy's ear. "If you're not a kid, then how did we end up in this mess?" Shinobu shivered. "Your dad was just trying to protect his little boy from being pulled into an old man's perverted little games."

"S-shut up."

Miyagi pushed Shinobu's arms above his head and held his wrists there with one hand, slowly working on the buttons of his shirt with the other.

"I mean what would you call what I'm doing to you right now?" He pinched the now exposed, sensitive flesh, drawing out a whimper from the boy. "It's obvious you're being taken advantage of."

"Stop it! I mean it!"

Miyagi traced gentle kissed across his collarbone. "What other motives could I possibly have except—"

"DON'T!"

Shinobu yanked himself out of Miyagi's grip and pushed his away. He covered his ears and stared directly at the sheets on the bed. "Don't you dare say another word!"

Miyagi stared, now completely confused.

"Hey, now—"

"I said enough! I've been force fed this same bull crap for months and I'm fucking tired of hearing it!"

"Shinobu…"

As it turned out, Shinobu had been in psychological hell for weeks. Yet, in spite of all the people important in his life working to convince him day after day that the thing dearest to him was a lie, he resisted with everything he had, clinging to that devotion.

Miyagi's pulse raced and a smile teased at the corners of his mouth. Somehow, he was more in love with him now than ever before.

He leaned forward and placed a hand on Shinobu's head, letting the soft locks drift between his fingers.

"I don't want to hear it," Shinobu warned.

But Miyagi was done talking. He caressed Shinobu's lips with his own, pulling him in, his mind intent nothing but making up for two months of loneliness and heartache.

* * *

Miyagi, clothes and hair looking like he just rolled out of bed, cigarette hanging from his mouth, stared blankly at the figure standing in the doorway to his apartment.

"What?" he asked.

"Pardon the intrusion," she said walking inside.

"Sure, come on in," Miyagi muttered sarcastically under his breath as he closed the door.

Risako stood in the living room, less than discretely glancing around the room, as if looking for something. Or someone. Miyagi noticed this as he walked up next to her and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"He isn't here," Miyagi said.

"I didn't think he would be."

Miyagi lit a new cigarette. Déjà vu.

"But," Risako continued, "You were quick to assume I was looking for him. I never told you he was missing."

"Well," Miyagi said simply, "is he?"

"Yes. His room is empty. Everything packed away, not a trace left behind."

"Is that so?"

"You don't seem very surprised."

"Of course I'm not. I'd run away too if I was being kept somewhere against my will."

"And just who said it was against his will?"

Miyagi tapped his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray before rubbing it out. "He was away from me. I can't think of any way that kind of situation would be of his own will."

Miyagi pulled out another fresh cigarette and clicked the lighter. Risako studied him as he smoked so nonchalantly where they stood. She noticed he was much more his usual self than he was when he came to visit her. Maybe he…

"You know my Father's been beating him since he took him away."

Miyagi froze.

"He what?"

"Yeah," Risako said simply. "I thought it was extreme, but Shinobu was talking crazy, like he thought he was in love with you or something, so Dad tried to beat it out of him."

"Damnit."

Risako glanced up at Miyagi and had to double take. He looked absolutely murderous.

"I'll kill him." He threw his cigarette away and stormed to the exit. "I'll rip his bloody arms off!"

Risako ran after him. "Yoh, wait!" She grabbed his arm at the doorway and he whirled around, snapping his arm from her grip. She recoiled.

"Stay out of this. I don't care who he is, if he had the nerve to touch Shinobu I swear—"

"Yoh!"

Risako put her hands firmly on either of his arms and, oddly enough, she smiled.

"Stay here for a while. Maybe you can… talk it out with someone."

If nothing else, she confused him enough to get him to remain in his apartment as she took her leave.

Of course, nobody ever laid a vicious hand on Shinobu, something Miyagi would learn shortly after Risako left, and in turn be yelled at for being an idiot. But meanwhile, Risako would walk home with the knowledge that she was doing the right thing by not telling her father where Shinobu was. It was her job to take care of her little brother, and in this case, that meant handing him of to someone who would surely care for him just fine.

おわり(The End)

* * *

[1] Ironicaly enough, Sendai is a city in a preficture of Japan called "Miyagi." Way to go, Miyagi-hating dad.

* * *

Author's Note 2: And that's the end! One thing I realized as I wrote this capter was that basically every member of Shinobu's family slapped/hit Miyagi at some point. I breifly considered changing the name from "A Terrifying Exposal" to "The fanfiction in which the members of the Takatsuki family take turns hitting Miyagi across the face" but FanFic dot Net wouldn't accept such a long title. Haha.

One of the funniest things about writing this is that Terrorist was my least favorite of the pairing for the longest time. But through this process I've really learned to love them. Interesting how things work out like that.

I had alot of fun writing this, even though it was hard at certain times. I know it's not perfect, but what a fun journey. Thanks to everyone for reading and taking thr journey with me. I hope you had as much fun as I did. Please let me know what your favorite and least favorite things were so I can make my next project even better!


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The next day Miyagi awoke early to bring out the trash. On his way back he saw a figure walking out of Shinobu's old apartment.

"Takahashi-kun, good morning."

The young man bowed politely, his school bag nearly sliding off his shoulder in the process.

"Good morning."

"I wanted to thank you for letting Shinobu hide at your place yesterday. I know it was such a strange request but—"

"Oh, it was no trouble. I don't know many people in the area yet, even though I've been here over two months, and I enjoyed having him over."

The two swapped a few more lines of small talk before the younger man had to run to University. Upon walking back inside, Miyagi wondered why the young man sitting in front of the computer wasn't doing the same.

"Shouldn't you be leaving by now? The commute to Toshima is a little longer than your old school."

"Gakushin's on holiday today."

"Oh." Miyagi watched him click away intensely for a few moments before asking, "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Deleting evidence."

Miyagi came up behind Shinobu just in time to see him delete a whole series of emails. From Miyagi's account. Emails that looked like spam.

"Ah, no! I was going to read those!"

"Tough," Shinobu said as the last of the offending messaged disappeared into cyberspace. He turned and walked away simply. "You should have read them the first time."

Miyagi glared at him. That cheeky, little brat…

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm... who do we know with the last name "Takahashi" and what the heck is he doing living next to Miyagi? ... Meh, no matter. I'm sure we'll find out some day. Haha.


End file.
